myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch3.2 Jason's Meeting with Josh
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Jason’s Meeting with Josh Recovering from the morning’s antics, Jason sits up on the couch and notices the time.* I’m late again?! *he hurriedly gets ready and leaves for the lab. Arriving at the lab, Jason finds Josh & Doc in his office reminiscing.* Sorry for being late. I’ve been wondering what this meeting would be about. *sits down in a chair beside Josh, across from Doc* Josh: *The smile on Josh’s face disappears* This meeting is about two things. The first is about Chika. Two nights ago, while in my personal lab, Chika made a comparison about the two of us being the same type of MyRoid. She admitted to me about having dreams of some scary man. I ran a scan on her while she slept, and this *brings up the image of Chika’s father*... is who she sees. *Lets it sink in for a moment* It would seem her memories are still intact, despite the normal erasure procedures. The memories are scattered, though, similar to a person with amnesia. *brings up 2 images* The left one is Chika’s brain while sleeping. The right is a normal girl her age. They are almost identical. This is evolutionary! J:She could be on the cusp of becoming actual intelligence. *Brings the first image back up* This man is Chika’s father. He was one of the wealthiest people in the world. Since he died, the company is in a power vacuum. Laws prohibit Artificial Intelligence from inheritance. Chika, however, could actually inherit the company as an actual intelligence. This could lead to some very angry people. Jason: *sits back in the chair trying to absorb all of what Josh is saying.* In the beginning, Doc briefly summarized Chika’s past when I agreed to take care of her. I never thought it would come back up again. Doc and I also agreed it was best to keep the fact that Chika was a MyRoid a secret from her, at least for the time being. Chika also told me something similar, about her being a MyRoid last night, after returning from your place. *thinks for a minute* Now she may be in danger, too? I told you Josh, Chika is very important to me. I’ll do anything I can to protect her. To me she is my real little sister, whether she’s an AI or not. I just wish Taleyni wasn’t still unstable... Josh: *moves to shelf of pictures* Chika will be in danger if her nature becomes known, or if she every fully regains her memories. *picks up the pictures of him and Maiko at the father-daughter dance* Taley being unstable is a liability as well. I’ve talked with Doc and we both decided that it would be best if Maiko comes to stay with you as Chika’s bodyguard. *Holds up a hand to forestall a comment* Maiko has agreed as well, but you have to agree, too. Maiko is a world class swordfighter and already naturally protective of Chika. The fit would be natural given her feelings towards you and the others. Maiko is very important to me. Giving her to you just shows how important Chika is. But if you agree to this, you have to take care of her. She is my daughter after all. Given all of this information, what do you think? Jason: Quiet for a moment* I guess you've come to know me pretty well... Yes, I'd only agree if it was also Maiko's choice, which it seems she's already agreed freely. Ever since I met her at your house that one time... *Josh raises his eyebrows* ...I can't deny the fact that I've come to have feelings for her. I guess I can't fool her father, no matter how hard I tried. I treat my girls as human beings never as objects. I let them have as much freedom as possible and let them make mistakes and learn from those mistakes. I feel this is the only way for them to truly grow. I can only do the same for Maiko although I know she's much more mature than my two girls. If that is good enough for you, then I'll agree, especially for Chika's sake. I've never told anyone, but for me she's the little sister I never had, my 2nd chance. I had one once... but she was in poor health and never lived beyond her first year. She would've been about Chika's age if she had lived. I've often wondered if that was why... *glances at Doc* ...Doc offered Chika to me in the first place. Doc: *innocently smiles* Who knows why I do what I do. Josh: I really had no doubt you would accept. Well then I guess this is settled. We will have her ready to go tomorrow. We will meet up here. *walking out, pauses at the door* Oh and Jason... Doc told me about what happened up here. Try it with Maiko and I’ll kill you. Have a nice day! Jason: *after hearing Josh's warning, all he can do is swallow* I have a feeling my life is about to become even more complicated. Doc, I do have a couple of questions. How do MyRoids accept a new master and *grimacing* is Josh serious? You know that was a misunderstanding, well sort of... Doc: It rarely happens. Josh’s MyRoids have all had previous masters. Josh hates being called master, but for some reason they all do it. Maiko will most likely address you as Jason until she gets used to you. For your other question, I’m sure he was just acting the father. Maiko and her sister are really important to Josh. He is going to use this time to reactivate her sister. Maiko may have a problem with it. Jason: Thanks Doc. That's a little reassuring. It seems I have a lot to talk to my girls about. I'll head home and see you back here tomorrow. *getting up to leave* With so much to take in, I'll ask Maiko about her sister once she's settled in. You know I'll try my best with her. Doc: I know you will. Josh knows as well or he wouldn’t have even offered Maiko to protect Chika. J: I know Doc, maybe it’s just to reassure myself. I think I’ll take the long way home and just walk a while. I’ve got a lot to think about. Josh: *On the way to activate Rumiko and calls home* Tsumiko, could you make sure everything for Maiko is packed and ready for her? T: Maiko-nee already asked Tsumiko to. She has finished. J: You are a good sister Tsumiko. We will have a dinner tonight and she will be leaving tomorrow. T: Tsumiko will have everything ready. J: Thanks again Tsumiko. *calls Maiko* Jason said yes. You will be moving in tomorrow. M: Tomorrow? I understand... Thank you. *hangs up* Category:Blog posts